Her Return
by GomamonisAwsome
Summary: Sequel to, A Raven's Secret. A year after Beast Boy's return he sees Raven Kissing Cyborg. The result is him in an alley at night. Slade attacks him, and hurts him beyond belief when Terra saves him. Will Raven be able to explain what's happened or has she lost someone who loved her deeply? Story is better than summery. Rated for language, Self Harm, and Rape. Don't read under 14


Her Return.

Beast Boy POV.

"Raven. It's time to get up." I spoke through her door.

"I'll be out in ten minutes." She replied.

"Just hurry because you know how Robin gets when someone's late for training." I said walking away.

I walked down to the training course and met up with Robin and Starfire.

"Friend Beast Boy, where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

"She said she'd be down in ten minutes." I said looking at Robin remembering the crush I had on him two years ago.

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know. Last time I saw he was in the kitchen eating. But that was three hours ago." I said wondering where the mechanical man was.

"Okay. I'm here," Raven said appearing in a flash of dark energy. "Hey, where's Tin Man?"

"I'm right here!" Cyborg yelled running towards us.

"You two are late." Robin pointed out unhappily.

"Hey, you can't get mad at a guy for having to change his battery!" Cyborg yelled defensively.

"And I couldn't find my cloak gem. So I had to summon another one from the earth of Azar." Raven said raising an eyebrow. I knew she had to summon one weekly but she had never _lost_ one before. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"So, since you were here last you two will be running the course first." Robin said.

(Raven and Cyborg run on level twelve later)

"Okay…'pant pant'…You're turn Bird Brain!" Raven said as she took her seat next to Starfire and me and set the level for twelve.

"Alright." Robin replied.

(One Robin Run later)

"Happy?" Robin asked. He had barely broken a sweat.

"That isn't humanly possible." Cyborg complained.

"I may only be human but that means I have to work harder than any of you to keep this fit." Robin said.

"OOH, OOH, MAY IT BE MY TURN NOW!?" Starfire asked enthusiastically.

"Umm… Sure Star." Robin said surprisingly.

"Hooray! I would like to play on the same level as you three have!" She said.

"Okay." Robin said through gritted teeth. We all knew how he got when Starfire wanted to do things that possibly put her in danger.

(Starfire's run)

"Hooray!" She shouted as she flew across the stop line.

"I guess I am left. Just don't get mad when I finish with the best time." I said knowing I never got anything but last place.

I took my position. As the buzzer sounded I took off. I changed into an eagle and took the air path Robin had installed a few weeks ago for Starfire and Raven. Fifteen laser cannons shot at me at once. I ducked, ascended spiraled, and dived as all of them stopped firing. The blades were now flying through the air as I did all the same maneuvers as last time, but I slightly miscalculated. A blade caught my sing and I felt the cut. It wasn't deep but I knew it would set off my balance so I flew higher until only the laser bolts could fire at me. I avoided all of them but I soon was spiraling downwards from the issue of being unbalanced. I changed into a raven and flew through the rest of the course. I finished and landed.

"Beast boy you came in…Third." Robin sounded surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

"You beat Raven and…Me." He sounded pissed.

"Okay time for us to split to our daily activities." He said.

"Hey Rae, I want to talk to you." I said

"Alright." She replied monotonously.

"My room." I said. I had cleaned my room the night before.

"Fine." She said.

"Raven, why were you really late?" I asked her as we entered my room.

"I had to summon a…"

"No you didn't." I interrupted.

"Fine. I was writing in my diary." She replied. I knew she was being honest this time because I could feel her relaxing.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm going to go get food now. And your room looks nice by the way." She said leaving.

"Raven one more thing." I said stopping her. She spun around and I kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too Beast Boy." She said.

(Later that night at suppertime)

"Hey Raven, I brought you some…" I froze as I walked into her room. I saw her kissing Cyborg. My Best friend. I dropped the cup and it shattered.

"BEAST BOY!" She shouted as she realized I was there. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Was everything a lie? Was all the 'I love you' and the 'You're heart Better let me heal that' a joke? Are my emotions and affections a GAME?" I asked as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Beast Boy…" She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted as I turned around and ran. As I ran I ran to the elevator and as I ran it opened. I ran straight into Bumble Bee. By now the tears I had had started falling down my face.

"Beast Boy," She said surprised. She had never seen me sad before. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong BB?" She asked soothingly.

"I…Saw her…Kissing him…" I cried through sobs.

"Saw Raven kissing who?" She asked.

"Cyborg." I said as I broke down.

"Beast Boy, please wait!" Raven shouted as she seen me crying into Bumble Bee's jacket.

"Bumble Bee." She regarded.

"How could you do that to the heart of every Titan around. We all depend on Beast Boy. Many of us are jealous that you got him. And you betrayed him. You betrayed me by kissing my boyfriend." Bumble Bee said as she started to get angry. I could feel the electricity pulsing through her.

"I need to leave." I said as I slipped into the elevator.

And I ran. I ran into a dangerous city.

I soon found myself in a dark alley. _I shouldn't be here._ I thought.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the founding Titans." Said a voice I knew all too familiarly.

"S, Slade." I said getting fearful.

"See how she never loved you? How she betrayed you?" He said.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted as the words registered.

"Come. Be my apprentice. And then nothing will be able to hurt you." He said.

"Never." I spat.

"Pity." He said as he kicked me in the gut. I flew into the wall behind me.

"I guess than I'll have to be satisfied for a night." He said evilly. I knew immediately what he was going to do.

"No, wait PLEASE!" I shouted as he paralyzed me with a shot.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said as he shredded my uniform.

"Stop it." I said. He shreds my under clothes.

"Stop It!" He shreds my underwear and lifts my legs.

"STOP IT!" I shout and he plunges into me.

"AGH STOP IT PLEASE! I WON'T TELL ANYONE JUST LET ME GO!" I Shout. I feel his fist connect with my jaw and I feel three ribs break under his weight.

"You want to shout out some more?" He asked as he forcefully put his tongue in my mouth. I bit down hard.

"AGH, You little SHIT you'll pay for that!" he shouted as he broke my shoulder and shattered my knee cap.

I scream out in pain and vaguely remember thinking. _'Someone save me. Anyone'_ That's when she arrived. I saw a flash of bright yellow and I feel Slade forced off of me. I feel her Tie some longer pieces of my uniform around my waist and I feel her pick the concrete under me up.

"Thank you Terra." I whisper before I blacked out.


End file.
